For love is as strong as death
by Mockingjay99
Summary: Just a little bit of Jace and Clary fluff. Different One-Shots, not in chronological order. My first Mortal Instruments fic!


**I finsihed the 5 Mortal Instruments books recently, and LOVE them.**

**So, here's a little Jace and Clary fluff and lovey dovey stuff.**

**Review my lovelies~**

Clary sits at a booth inside Taki's, Simon and Isabelle sitting across from her, holding hands under the table and talking amongst themselves. Clary sighed, and looked at the empty seat next to her. Her and Jace hadn't spoken in a few days, she thought he was ignoring her. She had called him numerous times, though she knew it was highly unlikely for him to answer, and she asked Isabelle, Alec when he wasn't with Magnus, and Maryse when Clary stopped at the Institute.

"You okay?" Simon asked her, taking his eyes off Isabelle long enough to actually look at Clary. Clary looked at him. His dark hair in his face. She resisted the urge to push it away so she could see him better, knowing Isabelle just might bite off her hand for touching her boyfriend in any way, shape, or form.

"Yeah," Clary said quickly. "I'm fine." She tucked some of her bright curls behind her ear. Isabelle moved her head to Simon's shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked. Clary nodded and looked down at the table. Her heart felt like it was aching, not having Jace with her for such a long time. It was always hard to be without him, but she was strong. She had courage. She was brave. Jace had told her that she stood out to him with her bravery. Clary had pulled out her phone, checking it as she had nearly every five minutes incase Jace tried to contact her. When she looked at it, she had no new messages or missed calls. She sighed and looked back at Simon and Isabelle, who were facing each other, laughing and smiling.

That only Clary feel worse about not having Jace with her. Seeing their love and affection made her long for Jace ten times more. Isabelle and Simon had been dating for three months now, after Isabelle had been drunk again and called Simon, confessing to him everything she liked, disliked, loved and hated about him.

_Everything._

"Clary!" Isabelle said loudly. Clary looked at Isabelle. "You keep spacing out, you sure you're okay?" Clary sighed.

"It's Jace…." She said. "It's like he's avoiding me….I just…Don't like it." She said and Isabelle and Simon were giggling. "Something funny?" Clary asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Simon said, sliding out of the booth with Isabelle. He put twenty dollars on the table to pay the bill with a tip. "Tell the waitress to keep the change." He said, and he and Isabelle walked out of Taki's together.

A few more days had passed, Clary finally seeing Jace. But only for a few brief seconds, before he ran out of the Institute with a few things in his hands, not speaking to Clary.

Now Clary laid in the Institute in a spare bed upstairs. She had been out with Jordan and Maia at Simon and Jordan's apartment an hour before, but came home "sick". Jordan and Maia were worse than Simon and Isabelle with all the "lovey dovey " stuff. They basically made out in front of her the entire time she was there.

She pulled out her sketchpad out of her messenger bag and flipped through the pages. Most were rough sketches, a few had been colored in and looked nicer. Most were of Jace. She loved sketching and drawing him. He was so….perfect. Clary couldn't help it. She loved him.

Her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it.

"_New Message!"_

It said. Clary clicked the button on her phone and opened up the message, it was an unknown number.

"Meet me in Central Park, seven o'clock, the fountain."

Come alone, and remember, you love me."

_Jace, _She thought immediately. She looked at the clock. 6:13. She could get changed and take a cab, then make it to Central park by 7.

Clary headed out of the Institute at 6:30, saying goodbye to Maryse in the library and Church who sat in the foyer. Clary walked down the sidewalk deeper into New York. The wind caused her green scarf to blow in her face. She had been wearing some skinny jeans that weren't killing her and made her legs look thinner. The brown boots she wore were comfortable, more comfortable than all the heels Izzy wears. Her shirt was nice, a white blouse with small green flowers on it. The green scarf always brought out her eyes, so she loved wearing it.

She found a cab in less than ten minutes, and ended up at the fountain fifteen minutes after that. It was almost 7.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the fountain, looking into the water. Clary could see her reflection, her hair that was still red, still curly. Her eyes still a bright green. She sighed and looked down at herself, and when she looked back up, a figure was in the water. Someone was behind her. A boy with golden hair.

_Jace._

She immediately looked up at him, and he grinned. "Hey Clary-" He was cut off when Clary hugged him tightly.

"Jace Lightwood, you're dead to me." She said and held him close. He stroked her hair and chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Fray. I have good reasons to avoid you." Jace said. Clary looked up at him.

"You ignored me too!" she exclaimed. "I mean, what the hell, Jace! I haven't seen you all week, and had no idea where the hell you could have gone! I was worried sic—" This time, Clary was cut off. By Jace pressing his lips to hers.

Clary was taken aback by the kiss, but she kissed him back. Her mind told her to stay angry at him and push him away, let him face his punishment, but everything else was telling her to kiss him back. So she did, and snaked her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. They kissed for a long time, breaking away for air.

"Clary I'm so sor—" she shushed him.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked quickly. Jace grinned her let go of her and took her hand.

"Come on," he said and guided her to a surprise.

"Close your eyes." Jace said after a few minutes of walking through the park. She obeyed and he walked a little bit further. Clary laughed.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. Jace didn't answer for a few seconds until he stopped walking.

"Now we are." He said. "Open your eyes."

Clary opened her eyes and saw it. In the middle of all the trees was a picnic for the two of them. All of the trees had twinkly white lights glittering on them. The sunset illuminating the Autumn leaves a bright red yellow and orange. Clary gasped as she looked at everything, the few candle on the picnic blanket and all the lights plus the sunset making everything beautiful.

"Jace…" Clary said, and stepped forward, towards the lights and picnic. She stood above the picnic blanket, looking at everything. Jace stood next to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"You like it?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled back at him.

"Why? Why all of this?" she asked him. Jace grinned again.

"Exactly three years ago, I met Clarissa Fray, a mundane. A strongly opinionated and independent girl. Two and a half years ago was when I realized Clary Morgenstern, my sister. And now, today is the day I'm asking my girlfriend, Clary Fray," he paused to kneel down in front of him. He grinned up at her and held out his stele. Clary laughed, tears in her eyes. He was proposing, like a Shadowhunter. Since no rings, he proposed with his stele. She smiled at him and he grinned. "To marry me." He finally finished.

Clary nodded as soon as he said the words and was in his arms. "Yes." She said. "Yes, yes, yes!" Jace laughed and held her tightly. She buried her face in his neck, he pulled her away after a minute of holding each other.

"I love you, Clary" he said, wiping her face free of tears. She kissed him.

"I love you too, Jace."


End file.
